


Under the Mask

by LinkHeichou



Category: Call of Duty (Video Games), Modern Warfare (2019)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Nikto, Canon Compliant, Face Reveal, First Time, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Nikto is a power bottom, Not Beta Read, Porn with some plot, Power Play, Rare Pairings, Slow Burn, Top Simon "Ghost" Riley, as a treat, ish, not really - Freeform, they're struggling for dominance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:14:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24274156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LinkHeichou/pseuds/LinkHeichou
Summary: "So… why do you wear the mask?" he asked quietly.Nikto glanced over at him, only to look back into the scope. "I liked you when you were quiet."--Ghost and Nikto, the two masked soldiers of Coalition and Allegiance, are sent to do a stealth mission in Verdansk. While they scope out the area of their target, Ghost tries to get to know his teammate better. Nikto is not having it.tags updated for second part.
Relationships: Simon "Ghost" Riley/Nikto
Comments: 12
Kudos: 53





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> hello there
> 
> I tried to be somewhat in character but in the end I just said fuck it and went with the flow. I wrote this in burst sessions at like 4 am over a span of a few days so sorry if it looks kinda weird. there is russian in this fic and the translations will be at the end notes :)
> 
> hope u enjoy

Armistice - the combined force of the Coalition and Allegiance - made those who were once against each other work together to defeat a common enemy. Al-Qatala had to be stopped, there was no doubt about it. 

With this temporary alliance, came the two branches getting to know each other. Temporary friends, one would say. And with this temporary friendship, there was a masked elephant in the room. Two of them, actually. 

Simon "Ghost" Riley and Nikto - quiet, unpredictable, would make anyone jump out of their skin upon hearing them speak. They moved like shadows, it was hard to tell where they were and how they got there. While Arm-4 carried out Operation Paladin, Ghost and Nikto were sent out to the opposite side of them to do a stealth operation - they were the perfect candidates for it. 

They were dropped close to Downtown as the sun set to keep things clean - the mission was to head towards the Port where intel indicated that a lesser known VIP in Al-Qatala was hiding out. Their mission is to find him - and kill him. However, they would have to wait for the perfect time to strike - working on this while Arms-4 went on theirs would cause too much alert between the Al-Qatala leaders. Instructions were clear on  _ "wait for the perfect time _ ."

Nikto and Ghost landed on the roof of a building within the design district, where they could spy on the port while they waited to strike. This could take hours, or days. Both were willing to wait.

Downtown Verdansk was empty, not a soul in sight. Lights from the buildings were either kept on or broken; doors completely gone, boarded up, or foolishly left unlocked. The masked men quickly moved down to the floor below, where they could find a room to have a good view of the port and still have a bit of comfort while they waited. 

**23:37**

Two hours had passed since the two had landed in Verdansk. Nikto had a sniper rifle peeking out the broken window, a silencer attached to the muzzle. Ghost had always heard that Nikto was very skillful and had great concentration - and was able to see proof. Nikto hadn't moved since he got in position. 

"How does it look?" Ghost asked after a while, taking apart his pistol to clean it. He had nothing better to do, since he wasn't on watch. 

"Heavy patrol near the vacant, that's probably where he is hiding," Nikto replied with a straightforward tone, almost blunt. "A few guards below the central cranes. Processing center's lights are still on." Ghost hummed in response, holding up the guide rod to see if it was clean enough. The lights in the room were rather dim, the fluorescents probably reaching the end of their lifespan. It was enough light to not get seen, but was difficult to see how clean his gun was. 

"You reckon it may be difficult to infiltrate?"

Nikto moved his eye away from the scope, sliding the rifle close to the floor. "It will be." He glanced up at the night sky, seeing dim and bright stars alike. "We may be able to take out the guards at the central cranes, but the processing center will be a problem. If we aren't careful, they might spot us and send the entire port on alert."

Ghost sighed quietly, beginning to lubricate the barrel and quickly glanced over at Nikto before looking back down at what he was doing. "Bloody hell…" he mumbled. Nikto remained silent, not really one to keep a conversation going. There was no need to. He brought the sniper up to his eye once more, probably wanting to learn more about the area. Silence filled the room, the faint sounds of thunder beginning to emerge. 

00:26

It was only a matter of time before droplets of rain began to hit the ground, the thunder and flashes of lightning becoming more clear. Nikto could see the guards at the central cranes feel the rain and became upset about it. Ghost had put his pistol back together, and was now cleaning his assault rifle. 

"So… why do you wear the mask?" he asked quietly. 

Nikto glanced over at him, only to look back into the scope. "I liked you when you were quiet."

"I need to stay awake… the rain makes me irrationally tired."

"You have no reason to stay awake. I'm keeping watch," Nikto refuted, screaming profanities at Ghost in his head.  _ Pyeryestan’ zalupatsa. _

"Mate… I'm just tryin' to get to know you a little. It's just the two of us," Ghost replied, not really used to having a comrade be so cold towards him. "We're comrades, right? Allies?"

"A temporary alliance." Nikto once more put the sniper against the floor, looking over at Ghost with his icy blue eyes. Under the dim lighting, even Ghost was a bit tense from how he looked. All you saw was blue eyes under a mask. "After Al-Qatala is finished, Armistice is finished. We are nothing more than temporary."

The Brit went quiet, knowing that Nikto would just keep hammering in on the fact that they're just temporary allies and nothing more. He lubed up the barrel of his assault rifle, glancing over at his teammate once more. "If I tell you why I wear mine, will you tell me why you wear yours? Nothing leaves this room, promise."

_ Takoy rebenok… _ Nikto let out a sigh, finally moving and sat down on the ground, his legs crossing over one another. "Fine."

Ghost, externally, didn't move an inch, but internally, he was excited - he managed to break down one of Nikto's numerous walls. As he began to resemble his gun, he faintly chuckled from flooding memories. "Well… when I was a young lad, my father was a piece of shit - brought home poisonous snakes an' made me kiss its head, made me watch a prostitute get killed at a concert and forced me to laugh.

"And my brother, well… he wasn't that great either. He had a skull that he wore as a mask to scare the shit out of me when it was late at night. I s'pose that's where the skull part came from… but I also wear it so the enemy thinks they've seen a ghost, the Grim Reaper maybe, before I kill 'em. It hides the real person, and the secrets I have."

Nikto, despite hating the idea of sharing his story, was pretty drawn into Ghost's. In a sense, he felt a bit sympathetic; his childhood sounded awful. And by the sound of it,  _ was  _ awful. "You've been through a lot," he simply noted. 

"Yeah, mate… been through hell and back," the other man replied. He set his rifle aside, looking over at him so he knew he had his attention. "And you?"

The Russian felt his heart begin to pound, clenching his fists so they wouldn't shake - he was rightfully anxious. His story was very private, not even his comrades in Spetsnaz know of his past. "I wear the mask so the enemy never knows my face," he said lowly, just barely loud enough for Ghost to hear. "They only have a split second before we kill." Nikto brought his knees up to his chest, his arms wrapped around his legs. "They'll have to kill us before they see what's underneath."

_ We? _

Ghost questioned the use of third person, but brushed it off - it wasn't his business until he told him. "So we have the same goal, then? Hiding our identity."

"Yes."

"Have you shown anyone your face?" 

Nikto paused, his eyebrows furrowing a bit - what exactly is he trying to accomplish? "A few close comrades. No one else."

The Englishman tried to think of who was close to Nikto - he's seen Krueger talk with him a few times, but he can't remember who else. "If I show you my face… would you show me yours?"

For some odd reason the Russian  _ knew  _ he would ask that - and he didn't know how to answer. If he said no, Ghost would either listen to his wish or would say "Nothing leaves this room." But on the contrary, it  _ was  _ just the two of them - and nobody would have to know. He had a feeling that Ghost was good at hiding secrets. "What if you don't like what you see?" he asked.

"Nothing really fazes me anymore," Ghost responded, turning his body to fully face him. He had one leg under the other, resting his arm on his knee. "I know you don't really trust me, but… I ain't tellin' anyone. This stays between us, alright?"

"Yes." Nikto let out a sigh, slowly beginning to undo the various clips on his mask. His hands were faintly trembling, his anxiety was starting to make him sweat. As much as he didn't want to, he found himself curious to see Ghost's reaction and, well… to see his face. 

Eventually there was a point where his mask was ready to come off, and that's when Ghost took off his headphones, gripped the bottom of his mask, and was ready to pull it off. "Are you ready?" he asked, his voice gentle. He could see by Nikto's body language that he was anxious.

The Russian gave a quick nod, pulling off the faceplate and pulling down the mask - the back part was pushed down to reveal his hair. While he did so, Ghost pulled his mask up and over, gripping it while his arm rested on his knee. 

"Christ…"

Nikto has definitely seen better days. Ghost could see a burn mark on his neck, as well as a scar close by - his throat was almost slashed. On his face, he counted at least five or six scars - one on his eyebrow, another close to his eye, two on his left cheek, and one on his lips. His face paint was fading away, most likely from the sweat. His dark blue eyes popped from the contrast. He had a bit of a stubble - he probably didn't care about shaving that much. His hair was a dark brown, a bit grown out and flattened - it also curled from sweating. Nikto was… pretty handsome, despite all the scarring. 

From Nikto's point of view, he had no words in English to describe Ghost. His hair was a short fade - definitely wasn't military style. He had some hair on the top, which looked dark brown or even black. His eyes were brown, but under this light, they were almost like the void. Mixed with the black face paint, he definitely would look like the Grim Reaper. He had a bit of a beard, and it was well maintained. A lot more cleaned up than Nikto was.

"You're pretty fit," The Englishman mumbled, mostly to himself but wouldn't be surprised if the Russian heard him. 

"What?"

"Right, not British, um… you're really handsome." He rubbed the back of his neck, feeling a tinge of embarrassment; he forgot that not everyone knew British slang. "A lot more than I expected, if I can say that."

Nikto felt conflicted from the compliment - was he being genuine? Or was he saying that to make him feel better? His mind battled itself while he looked down at the faceplate laying on the ground. "I can't find the word to describe you." 

Ghost rose a brow at this. 

"...  _ Kraseevyi _ ," Nikto added. 

"Beautiful?" 

"Yes."

Ghost was surprised - he thought he looked, well, pretty average. "Well… thank you," he said softly, looking up at Nikto. He just kept staring at him, his eyes tracing his jaw, the way his scar traveled down his cheek. Hopefully he didn't know he was-

"You're staring," Nikto noted, his eyes tilting up to look at him. His eyes were cold, but he sensed that they were beginning to thaw - just a little. "You want to tell me something."

Read like a book, Ghost felt his heart skip a beat. Guess that's what happens when you're trained to read body language. "... Come a bit closer, Nikto."

For once, he did something without questioning. Except, when he got close, he got  _ close _ . Sat right next to him. He got a real good look at the soldier. Lord, he was even more handsome up close…

"If you're going to do something, you better do it before I change my mind," Nikto whispered lowly into his ear, his accent coming out more. His tone sent a chill down Ghost's spine - a shaky sigh leaving his lips. 

"Bloody hell… fuck it," Ghost mumbled, his hand resting on the side of his neck before pulling in Nikto for a quick kiss. He didn't expect his lips to be soft, but they were. They were  _ extremely  _ soft, and he enjoyed it a  _ lot _ . He stayed close, his lips still on Nikto's. "If I had the right things, I would take you right here… you're just my type."

The Russian was still, but in a split second, his hand was loosely wrapped around the Englishman's neck and pinned him to the ground, straddling his hips as he brought himself close to his ear. "Bold of you to assume I would let you," he growled; Ghost could feel him curl his lips into a smirk. "You'll have to earn it."

Ghost felt the electricity go straight down - he knew that Nikto could feel him get hard. He reached up to take off his tactical vest, feeling it start to get heavier than usual. "Tell me what I need to do then," he replied eagerly.

"You will learn later… for now, be quiet," Nikto purred into his ear, pulling away to start to take off his own vest. He let it drop to the ground, the armor plate gone to reveal that he was just as hard as Ghost was. The rush of adrenaline and the sexual repression over the years made him want him just as badly as the Brit wanted the other. His hands moved to undo the belt around Ghost's pants, popping out the button and unzipped his pants. 

Simon's legs were flat on the ground at this point, letting Nikto slide back a bit to get more comfortable. His hips lifted up as Nikto gripped the waistline of his pants and boxer briefs, pulling them down just enough to get his cock to come out. He watched as the Russian did the same to himself, seeing how flushed his cheeks were. 

The room was getting hot, even though the rain outside had a cooling effect on it. The mission wasn't on their minds anymore - it was just them and only them. No Al-Qatala, only them. They had tunnel vision, just focusing on one another. Nikto took off his glove and wrapped his hand around the base of their cocks, slowly starting to stroke them and let out a shaky breath as he began to feel pleasure for the first time in years. He never thought his first time having sexual contact after a long time would be someone he will possibly never see again when this is over. 

"Christ…" Ghost choked out, his head rolled back and his eyes shut as he just let the pleasure take over. His hand rested on Nikto's thigh, his hips bucking up when he felt him twist his wrist just right. "Fuck, Nikto-"

Nikto didn't care to hush him; hearing him moan and tremble only made him work harder. His own noises were quiet, only a soft moan or a huff left him as he picked up the pace. A string of Russian curses fell from his lips, leaning over to give Ghost a gentle kiss as he moaned quietly. "Feels good?" he whispered. 

"God yes," Ghost breathed, pulling him in for another heated kiss, groaning into his moan as Nikto twisted his wrist perfectly. He knew what he was doing and he  _ loved  _ it. "Keep… Keep that up and I'm… gonna cum sooner than I want."

"That just means I know how to make you break," the other man whispered, smirking when he felt him tremble. "Let me hear you moan, Ghost…"

"Simon-" Ghost moaned out, feeling Nikto pick up the pace. "C… Call me Simon…"

"Simon…" Nikto pressed a kiss to his neck, his body reacting appropriately when he felt Ghost jolt. His neck was sensitive… 

_ Good.  _

His lips continued to press kisses along Simon's neck, feeling himself get close to his orgasm - as much as he wanted to keep going. Hearing Ghost curse under his breath and call out his name as he twisted his wrist the right way, bucking his hips because it felt too good, it was worth it. 

"Christ, Nikto… I'm… I'm getting close," Ghost managed to string up, the pleasure going through every nerve ending in his body. He definitely wasn't going to make it. He could only imagine how Nikto was like when they had some lube, a few condoms, and all the time in the world. "Fuck…  _ please _ , let me cum…"

Nikto nipped at his earlobe, pressing a kiss to the shell of his ear before lowering his voice to a whisper. " _ Spoy mne _ ."

Simon had a death grip on his thigh as his nerves sang, being overwhelmed by both Nikto's incredibly arousing voice and the fact that he hardly had any sexual contact, whether it was by himself and with another person. He wasn't surprised at all when cum started to leak onto his stomach, his shirt being pushed up by Nikto so it didn't get dirty as he came. Honestly it wasn't long for him to cum either, the adrenaline and overall heat of the moment made him finish prematurely. 

As soft panting began to fill the room, Nikto's hand slowed to a stop and looked at the mess beneath him. The Brit was still twitching from his orgasm, his eyes half open and on Cloud Nine. He looked delicious like this - it almost made Nikto want to do more. He tucked himself back into his pants as they were pulled back up, pulling up the zipper and looked at Ghost with hooded eyes. "You did well… we have high expectations for the next time."

_ Next time…?  _ Ghost didn't even bother to ask that question aloud, sitting up to see the mess on his stomach. He managed to find an old bandana he kept in his vest when he sweat excessively and used that to clean himself up. The bandana would be replaced when they went back to base - he didn't care much at all. "Is that a guarantee?" he asked as he lifted his hips to pull up his pants, hearing Nikto chuckle as he got off of him and laid next to him. 

"Of course. The noises you make is music to our ears," Nikto replied, giving him a gentle kiss on the corner of his lips. "Get some rest… we have much to do tomorrow."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> russian translations (please correct me if they're incorrect) -  
> pyeryestan’ zalupatsa - stop bitching
> 
> takoy rebenok - such a child
> 
> spoy mne - sing for me
> 
> for the face reveals, I tried to keep ghost's appearance somewhat close to his comic appearance, and since nikto hasn't showed his face in a skin or something along those lines I just went with my own headcanon. yes I'm aware that his bio says that his face is disfigured but you know what it's MY fic and I get to choose the headcanons here. but anyways thank you for reading, I enjoyed writing it :)


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ghost sat up and went over to the door, looking down at Nikto. Ghost was a big man - he was big, burly, and a couple inches taller than the Russian. With the mask, he was intimidating; but without it, he was quite soft. "Come on then."
> 
> Nikto stepped inside and turned once the door was closed. "You can't stay away, can you?" he asked, tilting his head a bit. A smirk started to develop when Ghost stopped in his tracks. "We knew it."
> 
> \--
> 
> Ghost asks Nikto to come over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh boy here we go!!
> 
> I caved in and made a part 2, russian translations will be at the end! enjoy :)

\-- April 5th, 2020 20:35 --

[Nikto.]

[Are you awake?]

[Yes.]

R✓

[Come here]

\--

Nikto tapped the home button on his phone, a bit confused as to why Ghost wanted to see him this late at night. Then again, they've been seeing each other on and off since their stealth mission together. 

The mission was a success. It took about two days for the perfect time to strike - and it was almost a breeze. There were a few close calls with guards, but other than that, it was painless. 

Since they returned to base, others began to notice that Nikto would often become less cold towards Ghost - the ice was somewhat thawed out; but he still kept up his guard. Nikto didn't like to look soft. 

Nikto sighed and got up from his desk, closing his laptop and slipped on a paper mask he kept nearby; he only wore it when not a lot of people were in the barracks. Everyone _should_ be asleep - they wouldn't notice him leaving his room. He slipped on his hood and left quietly, trying not to wake his neighboring comrades. 

\--

[I'm outside.]

R✓

\--

Ghost sat up and went over to the door, looking down at Nikto. Ghost was a big man - he was big, burly, and a couple inches taller than the Russian. With the mask, he was intimidating; but without it, he was quite soft. "Come on then."

Nikto stepped inside and turned once the door was closed. "You can't stay away, can you?" he asked, tilting his head a bit. A smirk started to develop when Ghost stopped in his tracks. "We knew it."

"Listen, it's not like that -"

"Do not lie to me, Simon Riley." The Russian pulled down his hood and took off his mask, his icy blue eyes looking up at Ghost. "I can see through you."

Fuck. Ghost sighed in defeat, his head hanging low as he tried to gather up a hint of courage. Talking about his feelings wasn't his highest quality. "No, I can't… you're right. I can't deny that I do have a bit of a feeling for you."

"A bit?" Nikto hummed, stepping closer to Simon and fidgeted with the man's shirt. It fit him perfectly, showing off his chest and biceps. "Looking for any opportunity to speak to me isn't really 'a bit.' However, I can't deny that I feel the same… even if we have only known each other for a few weeks."

"No physical contact can do that to a man," Ghost mumbled, gently taking a hold of Nikto's wrists and locked eyes with him. "You just happened to be the first to give me some sort of attention."

The Russian raised his eyebrows as he couldn't argue with that - to be fair, Ghost was the first with him as well; he didn't remember much before he was captured by Mr. Z. After his freedom he was cold, any physical contact was tossed aside. Ghost somehow made him thaw up just a bit. "Are you done?"

Before Ghost could answer, he felt a pair of lips on his own, followed by hands slipping under his shirt. He melted into the kiss, his hands caressing the man's cheeks as he kissed back passionately. He could feel the smirk on the other man's lips as he kissed him again and again, pushing him back towards the bed. 

"We'll be honest, Simon - we've been waiting for this," Nikto purred on his lips, his hands sliding further up his torso. "Take this off."

Simon was quick to pull off his shirt, the arousal getting to him already. Something about getting told what to do, despite not bottoming, was a big turn on. He _loved_ hearing Nikto command him. "You gonna take off your clothes too? I feel quite naked…"

Icy blue eyes looked up at him, hands exploring the dips and curves of his body. "We will when we want to," was all he said. Nikto began to press butterfly kisses down his jaw and neck, a hand traveling down to rub against Simon's erection. A soft moan caused him to smirk, his hand resting on Simon's shoulder to push him down on the bed. "You have come prepared, yes?" he asked.

"I did, yeah…"

"Dostoynyy…" He kneeled down in front of him, pressing a kiss to his abdomen before slipping his fingers into Ghost's waistline. On queue, Ghost lifted his hips, and his sweats and boxer briefs were pulled down and tossed aside. Nikto was quick to begin teasing him, pressing kisses to his inner thigh and hearing his lover's breath shake with each one. 

Ghost wanted to tell him to get a move on, but he knew that Nikto would just delay the prize. He was under Nikto's control. "Teasing isn't gonna… break me, you know," he mumbled, leaning back and using his arms as a crutch, although they were starting to tremble; the truth was that he was about to break if the Russian didn't get a move on. 

"No, but this will," Nikto hummed before he licked a stripe along his cock, smirking as he watched it twitch from finally getting some attention. "You're very close to breaking, Simon…"

A whimper left the other man's lips. 

"Be honest, how bad do you want me to continue?" 

Ghost looked down at the man between his legs, his whole body on fire. "So fucking bad, Nikto, you have no idea how bad I wanna fuck you."

The Russian took a moment, but he was pleased. He had the Englishman wrapped around his finger. _Khoroshiy mal'chik_. He finally started to stroke Simon's cock, his lips kissing along the shaft and took the tip into his mouth with ease. He started off slow, but eventually he got some rhythm as he began to bob his head.

What really surprised Ghost was just how well this man used his mouth. For someone who's had little to no sexual contact, he adapted quickly. He _loved_ it. "Shit… that mouth of yours is amazing," he managed to breathe out, his hand reaching down to gently grab a hold of Nikto's locks of hair. "Please keep going…"

Nikto couldn't help but let out a small noise when he heard those words, his own erection starting to chafe against his briefs. He brought more into his mouth, trying to see just how much he can take. Turns out, a lot more than he thought. 

He kept going for just a bit longer, but eventually he needed to breathe. He pulled away and stood up, his cheeks red and his face hot. "Enough teasing. I hope you're ready," Nikto said lowly, his hands beginning to pull off his layers of clothing. 

Ghost watched, almost in awe, as Nikto began to strip down. He saw more scarring on his body, larger and more brutal than the ones on his face. He couldn't even count how many there were. Just as the other man was about to pull down his sweats, Ghost reached out and grabbed his wrists. "Let me do that. Get on the bed."

Nikto blinked, but compiled. He laid down at the head of the bed, resting on the pillow as Ghost towered over him. He watched his hands wander around his body, his already rapid heartbeat rising. He didn't know how to feel about it. "Simon -"

"Do you want me to stop?" he asked. 

The Russian paused, the wandering hands stopping in their tracks as they awaited his answer. "I… I don't know. Nobody has touched me like this before…"

"If you don't want me to, then I won't," Ghost replied, his hands beginning to shift away; only for another pair to halt them. 

"No, please… I need to get used to it." Nikto looked at him in probably the softest way Ghost has seen. 

Simon gave a gentle nod, starting to feel him up again. He felt Nikto shiver as he traced the scars on his body, trying to be gentle and caring. He wanted to be non-judgmental, but he could only question what the hell happened to him. "You're a very handsome man, Nikto."

The Russian didn't know how to respond - he only sat there and tried to relax as the Englishman caressed his body. "Remember when I told you that you needed to earn what you wanted?" he asked. 

"Yes," Ghost replied. 

"I need you to take these off…" Nikto locked eyes with him, a shaky breath leaving his lips. "Make me yours, Simon. Do not hold back on me."

A chill traveled up Ghost's spine, his arousal skyrocketing. Nikto's accent mixed with those words almost drove him wild. "That's all I need to do?"

"Yes… now _do it_."

Simon scrambled off the bed and searched his desk drawers to find his bottle of lube and box of condoms, eager to get the ball rolling. He tugged off Nikto's sweats and briefs off, the other man's hips lifting up as he did so. As he began to pour some lube onto his fingers, he looked over at him and down at Nikto's neglected cock. "Touch yourself for me."

"What for?"

"Don't question it."

"And if I don't want to?"

_Cheeky bastard_. Ghost got real close, his lips practically pressed against his ear. "Are you defying orders, Nikto?" he asked, his fingers spreading the lube around his hole. He heard a slight gasp from him, a smirk dancing across his lips. "That's very naughty of you."

"You… You are not above us," Nikto practically whimpered out. His eyes traced Simon as he sat up and poured more lube into his fingers, sitting up onto his elbows. "You can't break us."

"No, but this can."

Ghost slowly inserted his middle finger into Nikto, watching as he started to crumble. He knew that the Russian was trying to be strong, trying to size him up. The power dynamic that they were unconsciously having - Nikto telling him what to do while Ghost is telling him what to do. But eventually he was going to break. "Look at you…"

Nikto bit his lip as he held back his noises, his arms unable to hold him up. He unconsciously spread his legs a bit more for the Englishman, finally doing what he was told. He felt electricity shoot up into his body with every stroke, shaky breaths leaving his lips. 

"Ah, remember when you told me to sing for you?" Ghost hummed as he slowly started to finger him, watching him twitch from the pleasure. "Don't you dare hold back on me."

The Russian cursed in his mother tongue, tears beginning to sting his eyes from just how horny he was. "You're… going to have to do better than one finger," he managed to string out, his half lidded eyes locking onto Ghost's. "Earn it."

Ghost trembled with his words, trying hard not to give in so easily - but good lord was Nikto good at it. His accent was just slightly heavier, mixed in with his huffs and shaky breathing, it drove him mad. 

"Fuck me…" His ring finger was added, his lover's body trembling as he began to open him up. He leaned over again and pressed a few heated kisses onto Nikto's lips, each one met with the same energy. "How long do you think it'll take for me to make you scream?"

"A long… long time," Nikto struggled to get out.

"Really…" Ghost went out of his way to rub his walls, kissing his neck as he did so; the quiet moaning leaving Nikto's lips was music to him. "I think I'm getting awfully close… wouldn't you agree?"

"Der'mo -" Nikto choked out, bucking his hips slightly as Ghost brushed against his prostate. He probably didn't notice that was it. "Do that again…"

"What? This?" 

His fingers brushed against his prostate again, causing Nikto to arch his back from the pleasure rushing through his nerves. The moan that left his lips was probably the most beautiful thing the Englishman has heard. "So… didn't take long after all…"

The Russian's cheeks turned a noticeable pink, mumbling curses and was starting to beg him to keep going. 

"Simon - need… more…"

He was crumbling. He _needed_ Simon. 

"Get on your knees," Ghost growled into his ear, his fingers slipping out. 

A whine came from his lover, but he obeyed. Nikto was on his knees, his arms wrapping underneath the pillow below his head for support. He was ready; his back was already arched, he knew that Ghost would be weak seeing him become less and less dominant. 

Ghost tore the condom wrapper open, pulling out the already lubed condom out and rolling it on; He added extra lube just to be safe. He lined himself up and started to go in, the warmth starting to surround him almost made him break. Nikto took him perfectly. "Christ… you feel fuckin' amazing…"

Nikto whined as he started to get filled up by Simon's cock, enjoying every second and every inch. He felt hands grip his hips, and once he bottomed out, he couldn't help but push back against Simon. "Don't… Don't just sit there. _Move_." It was amusing seeing Nikto try to remain as dominant as he could, but as Simon began to move his hips, soft grunts and curses leaving his lips, any idea of trying to be the bigger man was thrown away. Nikto adjusted quickly to Simon, not even trying to hold back any noises. He pushed back when Simon thrusted forward, bringing him deeper into him. 

Simon let out small groans as he felt Nikto push back against him, drinking all the moans and whines produced by him. God, he was such a perfect human being. He didn't care if it was late and everyone was asleep - all he cared about was Nikto, and only Nikto. Curses were muttered under his breath, the grip growing tighter on his hips; the warmth surrounding his cock felt _amazing_. "Fuck…"

"Harder," Nikto commanded, a groan ripping from his throat as he felt Simon do what he was told. He buried his face into the pillow, his moans pouring out just for him to hear. Just like his lover, he also had tunnel vision for Simon. He didn't care about anything else except for him. "E... Eto tak horosho…"

Ghost could only make out a few words - his Russian was pretty rusty - but nonetheless, hearing Nikto becoming limited to his mother tongue was a turn on. He saw the pink on his cheeks and tip of his ears, his body starting to become glossed over with sweat. God, he was so beautiful like this. "On your back," he said as he stopped pretty suddenly, pulling out so Nikto could comply. Once he did, he didn't hesitate to start back up into the previous rhythm. Simon took Nikto's legs and rested them on his waist, leaning closer so he could kiss him, albeit pretty sloppily. 

The Russian wrapped his arms around his neck to keep him close, taking every chance he could get to kiss him back. He couldn't get enough of him - he felt like he was on cloud nine. His fingers tangled onto Simon's short locks, breathless moans leaking out his mouth; he couldn't even formulate words anymore. Nikto pulled him back in for another kiss, breathlessly whispering onto his lips, "Faster," when he finally found the energy. His head dropped back onto the pillow when Simon obeyed, his nails gripping and clawing onto his back. His back arched when he felt him brush against his prostate again, his breath being taken away once more. 

"Right there?"

"Yes -"

Simon gave a quick nod and sat up slightly, angling himself in a way so he could hit that spot until Nikto breaks. A small grunt left him as he tried to keep up the pace, his own body covered in sweat. It also didn't help that his legs were growing tired. But he wanted to pleasure him - he could ignore the pain. 

Nikto, however, noticed that he was growing tired. It was his chance to gain back some of his dominance. "Simon… pull out. Lay on your back."

"Why?"

"Do it."

Ghost complied, although he was kinda confused; but that confusion quickly went away when Nikto straddled his hips, guiding his cock back in and was quick to start rolling his hips to his desired pace. He rested his hand on Nikto's thigh as he watched him bounce on his cock, mesmerized at the sight before him. The noises he made filling the room, the bed squeaking from the movements, everything about it was like a dream. "Are you gettin' close?" he asked as he reached out to begin stroking Nikto's cock. 

Nikto gave a quick nod, his rhythm becoming broken as he felt waves of pleasure pulse through his body. A shaky moan left his lips as Simon twisted his wrist just right, almost crumbling into his touch. He was on fire, everything in him wanted to just let go. He tugged at his other arm to gesture at sitting up, thankful that Simon got the message. His lips were quick to connect with the Englishman's, willingly tilting his neck as Simon moved down to kiss the skin. "Are… you tired still?"

"No…"

"Then finish the job…"

Ghost was quick to wrap his arms around Nikto, flipping their positions with ease as he became a lot more energized. He went as fast and hard as he could, hoping that Nikto was very close to his climax. He buried his face into his neck, pressing kisses onto it; his moans and the Russian's were mixing together, they were very close. "Cum for me, Nikto, c'mon…"

Nikto took a few more thrusts before his body gave up, his head tossing back as he started to cum. Even though he was pretty vocal during sex, when he finished - hardly any noise came out. His body shook from the intensity, clinging to Simon for dear life. He hasn't felt anything like this before - he couldn't describe it. He felt Simon tense up as he began to cum as well, a low groan leaving him. 

Simon slipped out and collapsed next to Nikto, panting and starting to roll off the condom to tie up and throw away. "How… How do you feel?"

Nikto was quiet, just trying to regain his breath and energy. When he did, he looked over at him and motioned him to come closer. "I feel…. great. You performed well."

Ghost was flattered, although the wording was a bit weird for him. He'll take it, though. "I'm glad I can satisfy," he said softly, pulling him in for a gentle kiss. "You can stay if you'd like… I don't mind."

"You can't get enough of us, can you?" the Russian hummed, sitting up and tried to grab his underwear from the clothes pile. He was feeling sore already, he doubted he could go back into his room without walking funny. "Fine… we will stay."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EDIT: thank you elisabeth for helping me with translation!! :,)
> 
> russian translation -
> 
> dostoynyy - good
> 
> khoroshiy mal'chik - good boy
> 
> der'mo - shit
> 
> eto tak horosho - you feel so good
> 
> I hope you enjoyed!! it was very fun to write. maybe I'll write a krueger/nikto owo??

**Author's Note:**

> russian translations (please correct me if they're incorrect) -  
> pyeryestan’ zalupatsa - stop bitching
> 
> takoy rebenok - such a child
> 
> spoy mne - sing for me
> 
> for the face reveals, I tried to keep ghost's appearance somewhat close to his comic appearance, and since nikto hasn't showed his face in a skin or something along those lines I just went with my own headcanon. yes I'm aware that his bio says that his face is disfigured but you know what it's MY fic and I get to choose the headcanons here. but anyways thank you for reading, I enjoyed writing it :)


End file.
